


I want the CROWN!!!

by Thranki_LoKisra



Series: Crown [2]
Category: The Hobbit, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thranduil can be a pervert, crazy party, the Party Elvenking!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil! We just had it yesterday! Surely you had enough!"</p>
<p>"No,I want it more..." His eyes darkened.</p>
<p>"Legolas doesn't want brother!!!!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want the CROWN!!!

Thranduil groaned and rubbed his face after all the elves have walked out of the throne room. The audience make him felt tired and worn out. And you,he still can't solve the weird way you act around him. Do you really want his head on the spike? But when he asked you what's wrong,you just shrugged and flashed him a big bright smile as nothing happened. Thranduil walked down stairs and headed to his chamber. 

It's already night in Mirkwood. The moon shone bright and the light filtered by the leaves and trees. Yet,so lovely. Thranduil breath the fresh cold air and smile. The way his kingdom live make his heart go ease. As he reach his chamber. He notice that something rolling in the inside. He hesitated to twisted the doorknob. But his mind yelled at him. What if something happened to you?! The twisted the doorknob hard and slammed the door open. 

What his saw make his heart stopped. You,you were rolling on the bed with the blanket wrapped tightly around you. You seem not noticed him and continued rolling on the bed with a content smile stretch on your face.

"Hmm...his scent does smelled like mint and honey. And pine" you quickly added the last part.  
Hearing the words you just uttered make him laughed. Looks like you still have the obsession on his scent. 

As you heard a chuckle you quickly spun around and stop dead in your rolling track. Blush crept on your face as you face the Elvenking. Thranduil raise an eyebrows as asking what im Arda are you doing. You smile and cleared your throat. Faced to another direction you said " Uh..it's not what you're thinking"

Thranduil smirked became more audible and he grinned predatory grinned at you.  
"And what was I thinking?" His voice is unusually flirting. Your blushed harder and wrapped the blanket tighter around your body.  
"I-I, I only exercise! Yes! That's it!" You lie. But you knew that he won't buy it.

He noticed how your eyes wandered up to his head, again. He threw off his robed to the floor and walked slowly toward you. He then put off his crown and he sees that your eyes no longer on his head but his crown. Ah...you want his crown. He put it at the nightstand and proceed to opened up his tunic and the rest of his clothes. 

"Y/N..." Your eyes turned to him and you gulped in fear. 

'Man...is he enter the mode again?' You blushed furiously at the thought.

Thranduil then bare of any clothes and he crawled to you. The bed shifted when another weight added on it. Thranduil cupped your face and place kisses to your nose,each one of your cheeks,your forehead and the last one on your lips. His lips are so soft and warmth. He suck your bottom lips and you moan. His hands started to snakes around your body and removed the blanket. He pulled back and flashed you a devil grin.

"It's time"

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Damn it! He managed to make your head flew away as he make love with you. His arm draped over you and held you closer to his chest. The way his chest rise and fall make you felt so calm. Thranduil already fell asleep. The tired and less of rest had best him. You stare at his white porcelain skin and his nose. You kiss him slowly,trying not to wake him up. You took one last look on the crown and swore under your breath. You really need that crown or the secret going to make Thranduil exploded.

Flashback  
It was a summer solitaries Thranduil as usual threw a big party and invite all the elves around Middle Earth. You were spinning with Legolas and laughed when he make jokes about how his father scowl at the ambassadors and what happened in the patrol. You knew your love have a feeling toward the Captain of the Guards. But he was too shy to confess his feeling and insisted you to dance with him.

"Legolas,go to her. Ask her to out with you,dance with you!" You urged him.

Legolas cheeks tainted pink at the mention of Tauriel. "No,you know how Adar is"

You laughed and kiss his cheek. The pink tainted become more red. 

"But you don't want to dance with this old elleth!" You snickered.

"No! You are the most beautiful and amazing Naneth everyone could ask for!" He retorted.

"Nah,such flattery " you looked to your left and spot Thranduil. He was clearly drunk out of his head. You can see his steps staggered and how the big fool smile stuck on hia face. You kissed Legolas' cheek again and whispered.   
"Looks like your Ada already hang on the thin line" Legolas laughed and nodded.  
"Go for it Naneth"

You went to Thranduil and smile at him and plucked the the crown off his head and put it on. Thranduil squinted his eyes to you and asked with a slurred way. "Whaa arr you doinnn Mellllamin?" The way he talked make you giggled. He talked like he got two tongue!

You put your arms around him and smile. Helping him on his feet and dragged to your chamber. After you reach your chamber you quickly threw him on the bed. He already asleep!  You shook your head and pulled the blanket on him. You put the crown properly on your head and grinned. You waited for this day. To wear the glorious crown! You laughed full heartily and ran out of the room and go to the party. When you reach the party,everyone fell silent and looked at you. Legolas gasped. He knew that his father never let go of his crown,never. And now,you wear the crown with a big victorious grin on your face. You turned to them and shouted. "LET'S MAKE THE PARTY GO CRAZY!!!!" And the elves applauded.

You practically gone wild as the party is. And,you accidentally broke the crown.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

You snape out of your thought. The wild party is totally your fault. You consume too much alcohol that day till you head go wild. But you had to admitted,you enjoy it. You rolled out of Thranduil embrace and tip toe to the nightstand. You pulled out the glue that you kept under tha table and take the crown. You search for the crack that you glued in haste at the party to be glue again with more stronger glue.

"Where is it,where is it?..." You looke at the very inched of the crown and found nothing. Where had the cracks go? 

"Y/N?"

"Dammit" you swore.

"What are you doing with my crown?" Shit. Shit. When did he wake up?

You turned slowly and give him a nervous smile. "Uh...nothing? There is a bit dirt on it and I..."

"And?" He asked. There is a glint in his eyes.

"And..I-I want to clean it of?" 

"With a glue?"

You looked down to the glue and gulped. "Yyeessh?"

"No need to lie to me. I remember everything that happened that night,when you broke my crown" he said casually. Your eyes bulged with fear. Damn,he knew it! "Well,that explained your weirs behaviour. Just yesterday I remembered it. Do not worry Mellamin,I forgive you"

You breath in relieve when your heard that. "Re-really?"

He smile a charming smile to you "Yes. But not be fore I punish you" his smile turn to an evil one. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes..." Thranduil walked to you and throw you on the bed.

"Thranduil! We just had it yesterday! Surely you had enough!"

"No,I want it more..." His eyes darkened.

"Legolas doesn't want a brother!!!!!"


End file.
